Process control systems are often used to control the operation of a system. For example, a process control system may be used to control the operation of a processing facility. As a particular example, a process control system could manage the use of valves in a processing facility, where the valves control the flow of materials in the facility. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, and ore processing plants.
Conventional process control systems often use models to predict the behavior of a system being monitored. However, it is often difficult to identify the models used by the process control systems. For example, the conventional process control systems often process signals that suffer from noise or other disturbances. The presence of noise in the signals often makes it difficult for a process control system to identify a relationship between two or more signals. As a result, this often makes it more difficult to monitor and control a system.